I am with you
by nerd314314
Summary: Mokuba finds out the truth what yami yugi did in his duel with Rafael he been hiding to Téa Gardner. when yami yugi tell the truth, most of them comforts him. Mokuba comforts Téa Gardner. I do not own yugioh. Contains one sided yami yugi x Téa Gardner and one sided Mokuba x Téa Gardner. Sorry for errors. If you like yami yugi, you might not like this fanfic.


Yami yugi was outside with Téa Gardner. Yami yugi was about to confess his love to Téa Gardner. Yami yugi said " Téa Gardner, I love..." then out of no where a angry Mokuba came outside and said to yami yugi " tell her the truth! I know!" with tears in his eyes. Yami yugi lied " I did nothing!" Téa Gardner was confused she saw Mokuba sad but don't know why. Mokuba said " If you won't tell her the truth, I will duel you making you to tell the truth! she needs to know ! Joey, Duke and Tristan has been helping you to hide the truth! She need to know the truth . You are hurting her and she don't even know it!" activiting the dueldisk he borrowed from his big bro with Mokuba's deck in. " I need no such thing!" yami yugi said activiting his dueldisk. " I wish that is true! but it's not" Mokuba said with tears. Téa Gardner was confused she did not know what side should cheer for. Mokuba and yami yugi said " duel!". Kaiba , Joey and Rebecca came outside hearing Mokuba and yami yugi's argument. Joey said to Mokuba " what is this about?". Mokuba said " the truth what he did ". Joey was shocked Mokuba knew want yami yugi did.

Yami yugi went 1st. Yami yugi said " I summon queen's knight in attack mode. I set 1 card. I end my turn!". Mokuba said " I must beat you. I draw! I play mystical space typhoon to destory your set. I play Brain control. I pay 800 lifepoints to take control queen's knight until the end phase!". " No!" Yami yugi screamed while Mokuba's lifepoints dropped to 3200 and he had control of his monster. Mokuba said " I summon shining angel in attack mode. I set 2 cards. Both of my monster attack you directly!". Yami yugi said " no! I must win!" with his lifepoints dropping to 1100. Mokuba said " I end my turn meaning you got your queen's knight returrns to you. ". Yami yugi said " I can't do this! Mokuba was right I betrayed Téa Gardner, yugi and everyone. I could have walked out with yugi if i chose yugi over the seal. But I did not I picked the seal over yugi and he is gone because of me. Yugi scarfice himself even due to my dark nature. I forfeit the duel." . This shocked everyone expect for Joey and Mokuba. Joey and Rebecca came to yami yugi and calm yami yugi down forgetting Téa Gardner was there. Téa Gardner cried a ocean " how could he do this? He cared about power more than yugi. I lost my best friend over yami yugi's dueling pride. I feel alone.". No one saw her tears excluding Mokuba and kaiba.

Even kaiba's heart was breaking to see Téa Gardner to cry . He knew Mokuba's heart was breaking really hard because he knew Mokuba respected Téa Gardner the most out of her group. Mokuba ran to talk with her. Mokuba's face was red due to his tears . Téa Gardner fall into Mokuba's arms like a little child she said with tears " I fell alone. I lost yugi, my best friend.". Kaiba saw yami yugi, Joey and Rebecca going back inside the trailer not seeing Téa Gardner 's sorrow. That mad kaiba mad but right now he making sure Téa Gardner and Mokuba would calm down in a little bit. Mokuba said with tears while holding her hand in a friendly way " you are not alone. I am with you. we will get yugi back even if it is the last thing I do in my life. I hate seeing you in pain. It makes my heart hurt to see you in pain. I know this will take time to heal.". Téa Gardner looked and she saw Mokuba and kaiba was the only one outside with her. Téa Gardner said " I can't look at yami yugi in the same away again. I need to spend time away from yami yugi for a little bit. I can't have romantic feelings towards yami yugi ever because of this. I wil forgive Yami yugi over time but it might take a while. you are a good friend, Mokuba ." Mokuba said " thanks I understand !". Téa Gardner 's stomatch roared. Téa Gardner smiled in a while saying " it's time to eat for me. Téa Gardner 's little smile made Mokuba and kaiba smile. All 3 of them walked back into the trailer . Mokuba fixed her steak for a meal for her. Mokuba fix himself a tiny amount of food. The rest of the gang was eating together as a table. Mokuba ate with Téa Gardner . Kaiba sat where Mokuba and Téa Gardner was at. He wraped his hands around Mokuba and Téa Gardner in friendly way giving them a hug like a brotherly hug.

When it was time to go to bed, Everyone sleep good expect for Téa Gardner having nightmares of yami yugi playing The Seal of Orichalcos waking her up . she found Mokuba awake . she knew she need a friend help her to get some sleep. she asked Mokuba " can you help me get some sleep because I am having nightmares of The Seal of Orichalcos being played by yami yugi. " of course" Mokuba said . Mokuba hummed a beautiful song to Téa Gardner. she gave him a nonromantic kiss on Mokuba's cheek. Téa Gardner fall sleep in Mokuba's lap. Mokuba said to himself " I love her. However, she loves yugi more. I want her to be happy in life even if it don't involve me.". Mokuba then went to sleep.


End file.
